Paper hearts
by Skyecelade99
Summary: She had clung on to his promise. He had promised. But now she knew even his promises were lies...


I know it's really short. But I just want to write something that is totally random and sad. I'm practising writing romance, so, I came up with this. Hope you will like it... Review at the end!

**A/N:** I got this idea after reading from Miko xD who wrote a superb Maid-sama fanfic. Sorry if I stole your idea or storyline. I did try to change some of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mortal Instruments.

Listening to: Lovesongs (they kill me) by Cinema Bizarre

* * *

She looked out of the window, her arms folded across her chest. She looked lost; a seemingly detached look was etched on her face. She could hear laughter coming from below as they counted down to the New Year. In her hand was a letter which she had never sent. She knew by heart its content but she knew she could not send it. In her mind, her conversation with her mother five months ago kept on replaying.

* * *

They sat next to each other, her head in her mother's lap. She closed her eyes as her mother stroked her hair back, humming to her a lullaby.

"What's wrong with you, Clary?" Jocelyn asked her only daughter, brushing the soft red curls of her daughter's.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess," Clary answered, her voice sounding emotionless to her ears. There was another moment of silence before her mother spoke.

"It's been a while since his last visit. Where is he, the boy, Jace?" her mother asked.

At once, Clary felt as if a fist had clenched her already broken heart, making it bleed. She sat up, kissed her mom on her cheek before standing up.

"I feel so sleepy suddenly, mom. I'll go to bed first, alright?" Clary said, muttering a weak excuse before running up to her room and locking the door.

Jocelyn stared at her daughter, understanding at once how she felt. Her husband, Luke, came out of the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand. He looked over the brim and stared at his wife.

"What happened to her? She looked so... dejected."

"I don't know. But I know that look. It was the same one when I lost my son."

* * *

Clary slumped against the door, her hand in her face as she felt the first hint of her tears escaping from her eyes.

_Hey, what's up, minx?_

She could not forget his face.

_Don't tell me you don't know_

She kept on hearing his voice.

_How's it going, imp?_

She could feel his touch, his breath.

_Hey, I promise_

It kept on haunting her every dream.

_I'll never leave you_

He had promised. He had sworn.

_I promise_

She thought he was sick. But he never was.

_I'll see you soon, Clary_

His final words, his goodbye.

_I'll see you soon, Clary._

She had not seen him in three months.

_I'll see you soon..._

She should have known, should have suspected. As they were wrapped in each other's embrace, he had acted differently. She had seen the regret in his eye, the loss in his face. She should have noted the difference, the urgency when he kissed her. She should have seen that something was wrong in his kiss. It was filled with passion, love, and longing, as if he would never kiss her again. However, she did not know. Now it was too late.

_I love you Clary._

She had went to his house after he was absent from school for nearly two weeks. She had thought he was down with something serious and thought of visiting him. However, instead of the usual red convertible in front of his house, there was a mover's truck. Another family was moving in. The neighbours told her that he had moved away. And he did not tell her.

_I'll always love you, remember that_

She had lost sleep, lost all sense of living. Sleep would not come to her for his face would always be there, haunting her dreams. She had given up all hope, given up everything. She had cried in her bed as her heart was thorn in pieces, shredded into nothing. Everything she had lived for just vanished into nothingness. Her dreams, her future were dashed.

_Whatever happens, Clary, remember that I love you and only you_

Just earlier today, Isabelle had came over and showed her what was on the front page of today's paper. One look at the picture and she knew what really happened. He had left her, left her for another girl by the name of Aline Penhallow. All his words had been a lie; he was nothing but a lie. His declarations of love, his kisses were all lies. It was as if nothing she had believed in before was true. That was the day she had cried until her tears were gone, cried the tears she had been holding back for three months. She had clung on to his promise. He had promised. But now she knew even his promises were lies.

_I'll see you soon, Clary._

_I'll see you soon_

_Soon_

"He's not coming back," Clary whispered as she clung on to herself, her nails digging into her skin, losing all her control over her tears.

* * *

That was five months ago. Days came and went, though she never really noticed anything until today. 31st of December. 23 59. That was the time when he had confessed his feelings for her a year ago. However, she had never expected things to turn this way. She could hear her mother coming into the room but she didn't care. Her face was a mask, devoid of emotion. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"He'll come back, Clary. I know he will," Jocelyn whispered. But Clary seemed as though she did not hear her. With a sigh, Jocelyn left her girl alone as she joined in with the celebration.

TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Cheers of celebration filled the air but there was only one in the household who did not feel the happiness. Clary placed a hand on the frosted glass of the window as she looked out of it and whispered to herself.

"No Mom. He's not coming back. He's gone."

And that was the day where Clary swore that she would never give her heart to another guy again.

* * *

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Cheers of celebration rang in the Penhallow's household. However, only one person did not participate in it. Jace stared at the fire burning in the fireplace which was warming the whole room In front of him was a small cupcake with a lighted candle. Silently, he blew it out. It was their anniversary but somehow, the course of their love was not what either of them had expected. Her face was always on his mind, he would never forget her, even if he wanted to. She was his first love, and will always be.

"Please wait for me, Clary. I'll come back to you and then, we will be together. Just like how it was meant to be."

Finally, Jace closed his eyes, wishing he was never in this situation.

* * *

How was it? Personally, I find it not that bad, but I don't know about you guys. Do drop me your feedbacks about it!

(Cinema Bizarre Rawks!)


End file.
